1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the encapsulation or duplicate molding of a glazing of glass and/or plastic by injection of a plastic on at least one part of the glazing. The invention relates in particular to a process and a duplicate molding device using this process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of encapsulation by injection of plastics on at least one part of a glazing placed in a mold includes the following operations: placing the glazing in a mold, optionally, placing elements in addition to the glazing in the mold, before and/or after the placing of the glazing, closing and pressurizing the mold, injecting plastics, releasing the molding pressure, polymerizing or cooling of injected plastic, opening the mold, extracting the duplicate molded glazing.
These various operations can be performed at a single station. In this case, the press, placed at this station, is monopolized during all these operations. Furthermore, the press must then be provided with a large opening width to facilitate access to the contents of the mold. These two imperatives necessitate a low rate of production and therefore a high cost.
To improve this rate, a process of the turntable type has been proposed; the various operations constituting this process are performed at different stations, with transfer by rotation from one station to the next. A turntable process has been proposed in which all the operations are performed at four different stations. The production of a duplicate-molded glazing thus requires the use of four pieces of equipment (molds). The investment in equipment for this type of device is therefore high.
Furthermore, in case of a problem on one of the pieces of equipment, the entire system is tied up. For obvious reasons of equipment cost, this device has been applied only to the production of parts with small dimensions, produced on a large scale.